The Unexplainable
by LtColCarter202
Summary: There comes a time when you have to throw all of the ordinary explanations out of the window and allow yourself to fall victim to the unexplainable.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Ok, so I am a new writer... Bear with me for a bit while I get the hang of this thing. Hopefully I'm not too horrible.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of this, nor do I profit out of writing this. The rights and ownership belongs to those who have allowed us to glimpse these characters.

Summers were not the most particular favorite of Jane's, with the hot and heavy air that always seemed to bring the most vicious of murders out of the woodwork or the fact that her emotions were always just a hairs trigger from releasing the depth of her soul. It wasn't just the raw dedication and passion that she lived her life with that could often bee seen in her work, there also was the constant the torment of showing everyone who she really was. A large part of that was finally confessing to the one person that absolutely completed her reason for still living that she, Jane Rizzoli was in love. But who was she kidding, she knew as well as she knew how to shoot her gun that she would not allow her emotions and desires to add any more judgment and danger to the love of her life. It was never easy to keep her heart at bay in favor of the mind, however today just wanted to keep pressing her damn buttons and push her even further into just saying, "Fuck it! Today couldn't get any worse." And to think that it all started with some punk on a motorcycle who thought it was funny to hit the coffee cup tray that the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts was carrying so that it would splash all over her as he was driving past.

The heat and humidity from the summer sun just seemed to tap into everyone's inner cave man and make even the most civilized Bostonians manic. It took one second for Jane to see red first thing in the morning, so far the only bright spot was that it was sheer luck on her part that she was outside the coffee shop waiting for Maura to bring their daily cups of coffee and tea respectively chatting it up about the Harleys that two of Boston's SpecOps Unit were using on patrol, to see the whole scene unfold. Some idiot on a Ninja thought that it would be funny to hit the tray carrying her precious breakfast that Maura was carrying, not only did said asswhole achieve his goal but he knocked Maura over. NO ONE KNOCKS MAURA OVER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT.

As soon as he swerved to recover from the hit he looked back at the carnage of the downed female only to see a raging Jane jump on a Harley and start to take off to catch up with him. He didn't know whether the growl form the motorcycle or Jane herself was louder. It didn't matter to Jane either that Maura was shouting that she was ok and that she should be careful and wear a helmet.

As she swerved into oncoming traffic yet again to avoid the grandma who was either too slow to realize there was a police chase going on around her or she was too deaf. It didn't matter to Jane which was true, she just wanted to have the old bat move out of the way. Successfully avoiding the grandma, she thought about how she wished she just had a monster truck to just trample all the cars around her. A small voice in the back of her head told her that she needed to end this sooner rather than later or the motorcyclist that she was chasing would end up dead before she could have her way with him seeing that he did not seem as though he was an experienced rider with the way that he was driving. With that in mind she gunned the Harley to open it up all the way, so that she could get up to the back end of the Ninjas wheel, "Maybe I can intimidate this guy enough to pull over," she thought. No such luck, the idiot seemed intent on keeping the chase up, even to the point of giving her the bird on the next turn on the street.

"Ok, dipshit if that's the way you want to play it then FINE!" she yelled as loud as possible into the rushing wind. Doing something only Jane would do, that would certainly have its repercussions later, she took an opening in the oncoming traffic to get side by side to the aggressor and pulled her gun out and just pointed it at him. Getting a pretty clear picture of what this berserk lady on a patrol Harley would do the Ninja rider pulled over. Not taking any chances for a foot race Jane skidded to a stop and dropped the bike so that she could bring her full weight into bring the rider down to the ground.

"STOP! You are under arrest!" Just catching the rider as he dismounted, Jane launched into a full out linebacker tackle over the Ninja. Not minding that the noise of the siren and the chase itself was bring a crowd to watch the movie scene unfold, Jane tried to pin the young male so that she could get some cuffs on him. Not taking the hint that he had lost this battle he swung on the Detective a trying to get enough space to get away.

Jane for her part wasn't stupid to think that this guy wouldn't put up a fight, its just that you cant always walk away from a fight without taking a few to get the win. To her annoyance he got in a couple as they were wrestling on the ground to her head and torso. Thinking that the few hits, especially the one to the now bleeding nose, would be enough to keep a woman out of a fight he tried to push her off and get the heck out of there before the sounds of the additional sirens that could be heard in the distance approached. Jane was having none of it and was tired of this weasel, having exposed his back in the chance he thought that he could run away, she got up and tackled him again and this time had him pinned face down on the ground and threw some cuffs on him.

As the cruisers approached they could see the crowd that had gathered and stood around the Detective and the rider she was hauling up and reading his rights. Stepping out of the car the police rushed to push the crowd back and assist the notorious Detective in getting the reckless driver into custody. Stepping up to take the troublemaker Officer Wright was practically laughing outright at Rizzoli. "Detective Rizzoli, on the bike I can see. By the looks of it, its going to need more than a touch up with that bent bar. Whose did you steal this time? They are goanna be pissed!"

Handing off the rider, Jane responded while trying to calm the rush of adrenalin that was still working its way through her system. "What's it to you Wright? It's not like its yours."

"True, but last bike you took out cost the department 7K on the bike alone, not talking everything else."

Putting her hand over her heart, Jane pretended to be touched by statement. "Didn't realize you kept track of little old me."

Walking away Wright shouted over his shoulder, "I don't. The department sent out a memo last week to not let you take our vehicles and attached last months damage report. Your name was at the top of the list."

Retorting back with style and crass that only a Rizzoli can muster, she shouted back to Wright, "Your just jealous of all the action I get, you can't keep up!"

Getting into the cruiser Wright called out, "Rizzoli if that was the case, I would have won the department pool already!" Throwing her a white towel, Wright continued, "And here you might want to put this on your nose before the Doc sees you like that."

"Crap, that bad?" A simple nod was all she got in a return. "Hey, what did…" Before Jane could even muster the rest of her question about the pool, her phone rang letting her know that her intrigue into whatever the officer was talking about would have to wait for later as there was a murder scene that apparently that needed to be attended to.

Leaving the scene for the officers to deal with Jane tucked the rag in her belt, so that she could have it to wipe her nose as she went on the crime scene. Picking up her Ray Bans that were knocked off during the fight, Jane waved at the officers that she was out of there and sauntered over to the bike. Picking it up and noticing that it indeed did have a few scratches and a slightly bent handle bar, she only hoped that the department would see it that way as she couldn't afford another damages check taken out for excessive recklessness.

Starting the Harley back up, revving the engine up for the dying crowd for show, Jane took off, with the hope that Maura wouldn't kill her for taking off to chase the idiot that she was sure that had rebroken her nose or for not letting her know that she was ok. Considering the texts and voicemails from Maura already, that was highly unlikely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Ok, so I am a new writer... Bear with me for a bit while I get the hang of this thing. Hopefully I'm not too horrible.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of this, nor do I profit out of writing this. The rights and ownership belongs to those who have allowed us to glimpse these characters.

The ride over to the crime scene would have been nice and peaceful if it were not for the sweltering heat and traffic. There was just no possible way that Jane could get the Harley up to speed to catch enough of a breeze to cool her down. So there she was, not even five blocks away, sitting on the rumbling Harley with both feet on the pavement waiting for the cars to move out of the way with a blood and perspiration drenched towel to her nose. "So much for the bad ass appeal. This is ridiculous, I wouldn't get anywhere even if I pushed everyone's car myself." Jane thought aloud. Pulling out her phone, she sent Korsak a quick text to update her status. "_Korsak this traffic is a bitch. Be there in 10."_

Getting an immediate response back from Korsak, she was not surprised by the content. _"Not a problem. Been here for 10. Maura is upset. BE PREPARED."_

"Well that's just peachy. Maybe I don't want to get there any faster. Wait…" whispered Jane. _"What do you mean Maura is freaking?" _asked Jane.

_"__Meaning you will see when you get here. Now hurry your old lady ass up, this one is giving me the heebie-jeebies," _replied back.

Not bothering to dignify an immediate response back in favor of letting herself stew from the obvious verbal shots Korsak sent her way for a good face to face tongue lashing. Throwing on the lights and carefully weaving the spaces between cars Jane started to make some headway on the ride over to the scene. _But really Korsak, the heebie-jeebies?!, _Jane thought. _What are we, like five Korsak?_

As Jane got closer to her objective she checked to make sure that her appearance was in order, well as good as she could tell while operating a motorcycle. Pulling up to the source of the completely stopped traffic on the normally snails pace moving vehicles, she could make out that there were several cruisers and the forensics truck on the perimeter of what happened to be an old trucking warehouse. Making her way with the motorcycle to just a few feet from the crime tape, Jane dismounted and started to make her way to the green-faced officer checking those where were coming and going. Giving him a flash of her badge and detective number, she was let through with barely a second thought.

Taking a moment to stand just inside the tape and observe those who had got there to solve yet another summer murder, Jane notice a few things. First, everyone there seemed to be a bit green around the collar. _Hmmm, maybe it's the heat, _thought Jane. Second, there was an odd silence to those around her. Now none of the Boston police jumped and cheered around a crime scene, but people did talk to each other. There was no talking here, but maybe for the occasional order or acknowledgement of being in each other's space. Thirdly, everyone was giving her the eye. Like the look someone gets when everyone knows something that you don't.

"Well here goes nothing…" whispering to herself while taking herself over to the nearest officer. "Hey Rainer, where is the body at? You have the whole perimeter of the warehouse and parking lot marked off," ask Jane as she managed to get the young man in uniform attention. Who happened to be standing by the back of his cruiser, pull out equipment to help mobilize a canvas of the surrounding area.

"In the warehouse… But…" Taking a moment to compose himself. "It's, umm, like a scene from horror movie… more than one…" Rainer trailed off with a cracking voice.

Having known Rainer for quite some time, Jane knew him to be one of Boston's finest who had seen more than a few crime scenes knew that whatever resided in that building wasn't for the faint of hearted.

"And Detective Rizzoli?" Rainer asked pulling Jane from her wondering thoughts of the evils of what the warehouse contained.

"Yeah?" Jane replied.

"You might want to stop and see Doctor Isles first. She is over there in the truck, talking to Chang," he said pointing over the forensics truck.

"Thanks Rainer, I will," sparing Rainer the 'are you ok talk' knowing that even if he wasn't ok he would say he was. Everyone cop always says they are ok, knowing damn well that they are. It is an unwritten rule that you don't speak about it on the job, the horrors that each and every one of them has seen.

Taking his advice Jane apprehensively made her way over to Maura and her team, Jane came to realize that with how her fellow officers were acting and the assumed current state of Maura, that she, herself was getting the heebie-jeebies feelings as well. Spotting the blonde directing her staff Jane advanced to where she would receive the inevitable lecture that was surely going to come. "Hey Maura," she asked more than greeted.

Spinning around so rapidly, Jane thought Maura's neck might snap. "Jane! Where have you been? Are you ok? Did you catch him? Wha-" Jane raised her hand trying to halt Maura's impressive rapid fire questions.

Quickly stepping within arms length of the blonde, Jane laid her scared hands on Maura's delicate shoulders to offer some kind of anchor for the obviously distraught beauty. "Maura, listen to me… I am fine. I got the guy. He is in custody. You know that I do not tolerate anyone who hurts you."

Taking a calming breath, Maura took the time to assess Jane's state with alluring hazel eyes. And for the first time since the mornings incident noticing that while Jane was offering her comfort through her touch and her soft chocolate brown eyes, that Jane was herself was hurting. "Jane your nose. Hairline fracture of the upper nasal cartilage… again," shaking her head and a taking a deep sigh. Reaching up to adjust the shifted bones in Jane's face, "You should really get this looked at by a Doctor."

A simple shake of her head in the 'no', Jane replied firmly but gently, "I am." All she got in response was a soft glare and two delicate hands brace her nose.

"On three. One..." The sudden sound and sensations of grinding bones being put back into place momentarily threw Jane.

"Ahh, that hurt," mumbled Jane.

"I did say that you should see a Doctor, more specifically a physician," supplied Maura with a stern look. After casting a second look to see if everything was back in place, she told Jane, "Put some ice on it for the next three days in ten minute increments, and take something to keep the swelling down."

"Well you could have waited until you got to three," grumbled Jane as she watched Maura turn to the truck to grab two sets of gloves. Turning back to Jane, handing her a set of gloves, Maura just smiled in response. That smile vanished quite quickly when her eyes landed on the warehouse. "It's pretty bad in there… isn't it?" asked Jane while her eyes followed Maura's to look at the ominous warehouse.

"Jane," taking a moment to grab the attention of Jane's eyes and using a somber voice, "I have never seen anything like this. Each body is decapitated and the limbs have been detached from the torso. There is an extensive amount of mutilation to the torso and extremities. There are entry wounds, burns, gashes, and blunt force trauma, too much to catalogue and decipher until we get everything back to the morgue."

"Look Maura, whoever did this, WE will find them. Whatever it takes," spoke Jane.

"That is what I am afraid of," softly replied Maura.

Grabbing Maura by the hand and gently rubbing her thumb over the top of Maura's hand. "I promise by the book, no unnecessary risks," sending a smile Maura's way.

Not fully believing what Jane was promising but at least taking the fact that she will at least think before she does something too courageous. Maura forced herself to take comfort in her statement, "I can accept that… for now." Inhaling a deep breath to clear some of the heavy stress that landed on her shoulders. "Let's go to the warehouse, you need to do your gumshoe thing."

Chuckling at Maura, "Alright lets go. We will be here for each other."

Making their way to the warehouse, Maura entered first followed closely by Jane. Hit immediately by the suffocating smell of decomposing bodies, it was hard not to gag. Only years of experience prevented Jane from succumbing to the involuntary reflex. Taking a moment to take it in, it was very clear to see why everyone was traumatized by what she was seeing inside. There was a pile in the middle of the empty warehouse composed solely of body parts riddled with damage. It was unbelievable to think anyone was capable of what was before them. Walking away from Maura so that she may resume her work, Jane took a walk around the pile of body parts Jane walked up to Korsak who was standing on the other side coordinating efforts to recover evidence.

"Jane," Korsak waved over.

Striding up to Korsak, "What do we got?"

"We have little to nothing," supplied Korsak in one of the most monotone voice she has ever heard from the sergeant.

"What do you mean we have nothing? There is a pile over my shoulder that shows that we do not 'have nothing'," snapped Jane.

"Don't snap my head off Jane," ordered Korsak.

"Sorry, I did mean it at you. It's just hard to believe that with all this… there is nothing to go on," waving over her shoulder at the obvious.

Sighing dejectedly, "I know, this place is getting to all of us. Techs are going to have a hell of a time IDing them. I've already had patrol canvas the scene, no one knows a thing. Either that or they aren't talkin. Look I'm going outside to fill in Cavanaugh, he wants to be kept in the loop. He is at HQ talking to the brass about this running interference. Lieutenant wants you to take lead, so you should be in on this conversation."

With Korsak walking outside already, Jane took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before turning around to face the gruesome scene behind her. For if this case was to be solved, she knew that she was going to have to be on her toes and listen to her gut while also listening to Maura's logic throughout the whole process. It was not going to be easy.

Seeing Korsak standing just outside the entrance already talking on his phone, she was hit with the irony of how the humid air seemed heavier than what it did in the morning. Maybe it was because it was warmer, or maybe it was because of the feeling of someone walking over her grave. Sometimes seeing the worst in people, or what they can do, got under the skin. That is one of the biggest mistakes you could do as an officer of the law, unfortunately it happened far too often. Waiting until the conversation ran its course Jane just stared out to the see of onlookers stuck in traffic on the busy avenue. It was odd to her, why would someone dump this many body parts in such a busy spot. _Hiding in plain sight, _popped into her mind.

Looking over to Korsak, "Hey did you question the drivers?" she asked while pointing to the stand still gridlock. Shaking his in the negative with a curios look on his face in the question of where are you going with this. Jane turned back and called over her radio for Officer Rainer.

"Rainer here detective," came the static response.

"I need for you to gather some other officers and question some of these drivers. If they take this route everyday and if they saw any activity coming in and out of this warehouse," Jane said filling him in.

"I'll get right on it," came back a Boston southie accent.

Clipping the radio back into place, she felt Korsak walk alongside her and his heavy hand landing on her shoulder. Not turning to look at him, "You got that feeling of us being watched?"

"Unfortunately I do… I'll be honest I don't like this one bit," Korsak softly enough to just to be heard between the two.

"I know. We just have to do this one by the book and be on our toes. If we are lucky one of our drivers over there saw something," she said pointing to the road.

"Who ever did this is out there right now watching us," he mumbled.

"I know," she replied.

Both detectives couldn't be any more right, as at that moment a white Toyota Camry was crawling along with the rest of vehicles on the road. The difference being was that a man wearing a Red Sox hat was using his phone to record what the Boston Police was doing.

**Reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Ok, so I am a new writer... Bear with me for a bit while I get the hang of this thing. Hopefully I'm not too horrible.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of this, nor do I profit out of writing this. The rights and ownership belongs to those who have allowed us to glimpse these characters.

After leaving the crime scene techs and Maura to finish cataloging the warehouse it was midnight, Jane and Korsak decided to head back to the precinct. Deciding to take the elevator to gain every little bit of time they could get before they would have to brief Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh. Making the most of her time, she sent Maura a text, "Are you Ok? Going to brief Cavanaugh. Call you after?" Not waiting for a response she clipped her phone back on her belt and stepped out of the elevator to walk through the empty bullpen to get to the Lieutenants office with Korsak in tow.

With his pounding head in his hands, the Irish Bostonian stared up at his two senior detectives when he heard the soft knock on his door. Waving them in and gesturing them to sit down, he took a moment to look at how this case was affecting them. Noticing that within just a few hours this case has got them all tied up in knots, the first words out of his mouth surprised the two occupants sitting across from him. "Detectives, I mean no offense by this," taking a moment to properly collect his wording for what he had to say next, "Brass doesn't think that this is strictly homicide case, they have requested federal help. I supported their decision," holding his hand up to stall the protests from both of his detectives. Continuing, "We will be contacted within the hour of who they are sending to take over the case," stopped to allow for the comments.

Not surprisingly Rizzoli was the first to speak up or rather quasi yell, "Cavanaugh that is bull shit and you know it-"

Interrupting her Cavanaugh snapped, "Is it really Rizzoli! I wasn't even there, but the doc filled me in and sent me the preliminary crime scene photos. We are in over our heads and you are just arguing for the heck of it. Whoever they are sending might play ball with us. I want the son of a bitch who thinks that he can dump a shit ton of body parts in our back yard just as much as you do. We don't even know the extent of how far this goes. The feds bring in more resources and legs to work a case like this. Lets be smart about this." nodding their acceptance, Cavanaugh asked for them to fill them in of the details of what they know, which was next to nothing.

Discussing the circumstances at the warehouse for the next twenty minutes, they were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the Lieutenants phone. Picking up and listening to the conversation his face was one of a stone but as the conversation went on it grew increasingly confused. Leaning forward Jane and Vince leaned in trying to gleam what was being said on the other end as all Cavanaugh was giving them to go on was 'yes sirs' or 'no sirs'. Finally hanging up the phone, and staring at it sitting in the cradle. He looked at each detective with a confused look on his face.

"Sean, what is it?" asked Korsak.

"Well, I'm not quite sure," Sean stated.

"Who they sending to take over, the army?" Jane said sarcastically.

"No..," pausing and briefly wondering how exactly the hotheaded Rizzoli is going to respond to the information that he himself was coming to terms with. "…they are sending in the Air Force."

Not taking him seriously Korsak and Jane got a few good chuckles off of Sean. "Good one, I didn't think you had it in you," said Korsak.

Catching her breath, Jane asked, "No seriously, who are they sending?"

"The Air Force and the NID," Sean blankly stated looking at them unflinchingly to let them know that he was not playing around.

Looking on with a dumbfounded face, "You can't be serious?! This a joke right?! And who the fuck is the NID?!" snapped Jane rising to her feet.

"National Intelligence Department, or something or the other. I'm not quite sure. After HQ said the Air Force, I kinda didn't believe what I was hearing," replied Sean.

Still standing on her feet, starting to pace back and forth and yelling, "The Air Force…? The mother fuckin' Air Force?! What jurisdictional rights do they have?! Do they think this is some kind of joke to them? There is a pile of mutilated body parts in the middle of the city! What possibly could they do, it's not their field! I've never even heard of the National whatever. This is a freakin Joke."

Rising out of his chair with both hands still on his desk, "RIZZOLI!" Sean yelled to get her attention. Seeing her head snap in his direction, "I need you and Korsak on this, I don't like this just as much as you. But you will work with whomever they send over. Unconditionally."

Having kept quiet for most of the conversation, "Sean, they are send the Air Force for God's sake," stated Korsak.

Looking at his two best detectives straight in the eye to emphasize his point, "Unconditionally."

Not taking that for an answer Jane continued on, "This is ridiculous! You can't possibly expect me to let a group with no investigation experience waltz right in and-"

Still on his feet, the Lieutenant had reached his limit, "Detective Rizzoli you will do this or your ass will be sitting this one out. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Not liking what she was hearing, Jane merely huffed back at him and walking out the office slamming the door on her way out. Both the men watched as she grabbed her car keys off of her desk and walked out of the bullpen. "She needs to get behind me on this, or she is off the case. And that's even if we get to stay on this one," rasped Sean from yelling.

"Sean," Korsak grabbed his attention and taking a deep breath to compose himself, "You know as well as I do that she will follow your orders. She just gets hot headed sometimes when she cares."

Sitting back down and rubbing his face in an attempt to whip away some of the stress, "Her hot head is what I'm afraid of." Looking at the his desk and the paper work that he would have to fill out before the task force arrives he looked at Sergeant Korsak, "Go home Vince, get some rest I don't want to see you in until noon. No arguments. Grab Rizzoli and tell her the same, make sure that she is fresh and has a clear head for tomorrow. We will be meeting our guests tomorrow. Oh! And pass the message onto the doc too."

Getting up from the chair Korsak nodded at Sean, "You do the same, we all will need to be fresh for this one. Good night Sean." Taking his leave form the office he stopped at his desk, looking down at his phone he notice a message from Jane, _This is BS. Going downstairs. Maura just got back. _Sending her a text back, _On my way down. LT is giving us the morning off. _Getting up from his creaky chair, he made his way down to the morgue. After the elevator ride down he walked up to the doorway which held the entrance into the ME's examination room, not seeing them there he made his next stop to the door immediately after. Finding the two women sitting on the couch, he walked into the quiet office and sat down in one of Maura's expensive chairs. Noticing that the women were aware of his presence but not looking up it was easy to hide is discomfort from the day and from the not so comfortable chair. Easy up until the point that his squirming made itself know to Jane and Maura.

Finding honest amusement for the first time in a few hours, the two women just started chuckling. Not understanding what was so funny but continued to try and find a comfortable position he kept his eyes on the two women who were now looking at him trying to find it within themselves to stop the giggling. "What?" finally asked Vince as he finally found a quasi comfortable position that left him leaning more to one side than the other and his body sitting lower in the chair that left his head resting on the back of the chair.

The one question alone was enough to bring the giggles into a full-fledged laugh that left both women crying tears of laughter. Not necessarily enjoying being laughed at, Vince couldn't help but laugh with the two women's infectious joy. It was just the medicine they all needed at the moment. After the laughter finally died down, he dared asking again, "Seriously, what was so funny?"

Looking at Jane still chuckling, Maura smiled and turned back to Vince, "Well, Jane does not find my chair that comfortable either."

Smiling at the frivolity of the laughter, "Well if that's the case, how about we move our seating position to the Dirty Robber? I happen to know the owner, he tells me that the booths are quite comfortable and he is willing to keep the bar open past hours for a special few."

"Really as a law enforcement officer I would have to give said owner a citation unless said owner would be giving away free drinks tonight as well?" Always the sarcastic individual of the bunch Jane replied.

"Depends," Korsak paused for dramatic effect, "Will you be cooling your jets for tomorrow?"

Snorting at the word jets, "Yes," dragged out Jane.

Not understanding the significance of the joke Maura asked, "What's so funny about 'jets'?"

In unison Jane and Vince responded with a resonant, "Long story." Continuing after noticing the confused look still on the blonde, "We will tell you at the Robber." Turning to look at Korsak, "We will meet you there, Maura here is dead on her feet and I would feel better if I took her car and that way I could drive her home after. It's already one o'clock." Looking at Maura, "That okay with you?"

Smiling at Jane and putting her hand over Jane's, "Yes, thank you. But just one drink. I have a lot of work to get started on tomorrow."

It still amazed Korsak how Jane was oblivious to Maura and the feelings the two obviously shared. _If you just kiss her right now Jane your life will change for the better forever, _smiling to himself. But alas, Jane did not as usual and ignored what was so apparent reflected in each other's eyes for so long. Jane merely just squeezed Maura's hand and got up to grab Maura's Prius keys. _You keep waiting and Maura will find someone else, I just hope that you figure it out before that happens, _he thought.

Korsak knew for a long time the feelings the two had for each other. It was easy to see it, and was only confirmed one night when he wandered down to the Maura's office to leave some documents on her desk. He found her silently crying, when he asked why she told him her feelings and that she knew that Jane had to be the first one to make the move and that she could not keep it to herself for any longer. Ever since then he has been a shoulder for her to cry on, it's hard when there is unrequited love. But it is even harder when you know that the other person feels the same and just won't act on them. For both of their sakes he hoped that they two wonderful and deserving ladies found happiness in their lives. Seeing the sadness enter Maura's eyes at the continued refusal for Jane to admit her feelings, all Korsak could do was offer a comforting smile.

Standing up and walking towards Maura to offer her a hand to help her up, Maura responded with a bright but sad smile. "Thank you Vince," she mumbled.

Jane, seeing Korsak help Maura, "Hey how come you don't offer me a hand when I get up?

Smiling at Maura and with his back still to Jane, "That's because she is a lady."

"Har har, you're so funny. Real comedian," the sarcasm dripping Jane's words. "Alright you all ready to go, after today we all could use a drink," Jane said while waiting for the two to walk out with her.

"Right behind you Jane," replied Korsak.

Grabbing her purse, Maura and Korsak were off following in Jane's footsteps. Getting to Maura's car, Korsak helped her in being the gentleman that he was. "Yo Korsak, stop showing off!" Jane called jokingly from inside the car.

Coming to his defense, "Jane he is just being a gentleman, sometimes its nice to be treated like a lady," stated Maura as Korsak smiled at her defending him and shutting the door.

Starting the car and waiting for Korsak to walk away for the vehicle. Jane mumbled, "Gentleman my ass."

Pulling out of the garage on their way to the Dirty Robber, Jane and Maura filled the short drive over with a conversation about how if Korsak was such a gentleman than Jane should be deserving of the actions too which ended up continuing at their destination. To which Korsak's and Maura's stance was that if he did, then Jane would only be angry that he treated her that way which ultimately agreed with. It was just what they needed, a conversation filled with laughter to alleviate the evils of what they saw earlier in the day. It was not until three in the morning that they all left the building after trading notes of what the three had gleamed about the case so far. Inclusive of the news of the task force that was forming, and would meet the next afternoon.

Meanwhile, the shrill ringing of a cordless bedside phone was ringing woke up one Air Force Colonel. Blindly reaching for the phone, she thought, _Can't even be on shore leave for a week before I get a phone call. Terrific. _With a sleep ridden voice she managed to rasp out a sharp, "Carter."

"Well damn Carter, you don't have to let those eagles go to your head when just answering the freakin phone," replied the gruff voice.

Immediately recognizing who it was she quickly pulled herself up into a seated position and sung her legs over the bed. "Sir! I-," she quickly responded.

"Ever the soldier, not even a 'Hi Jack' or 'How are you doing Jack? Been fishing?'" he replied cutting her off.

"Sir I-" she started to say again but was cut off.

"Oh relax Carter," he laughed.

Rubbing her hand on her forehead at how easy it was still for one Brigadier General Jack O'Neill to get under her skin. "Sir, I take it this is not a house call if you are calling at…," looking at the clock next to the phones cradle, "…three in the morning."

Remembering the purpose for the call, he cleared his throat, "Carter do you remember the details of the Area 51 raid that happened a month ago?"

"Yes sir, we were able to conclude that The Trust was responsible. They were able to remove artifacts from the base with the help of a planted inside man. A Doctor Moji, I recall, he planted particle-enhancing devices on several pieces of technology and they were then able to beam out the tech. You had me dispatch the USS Hammond who was on dry dock on the lunar base to scan the area for any ship, we did not find any," Carter responded with the sleep from her voice wearing off as she spoke.

"Correct," he responded.

"Well, don't get me wrong sir I do enjoy reminiscing with you but what does this have to do with me now?" Carter questioned.

Laughing nervously, knowing that his former second in command was ever the career soldier that was like an energizer bunny when it came to working, he feared her reaction of the news fact that her vacation would be cut short especially on the eve of celebrating Cassandra's new job at Northwestern Memorial Hospital as a Virologist. "Here is the thing Sam, I know that you just got shore leave, and you planned to spend these next two weeks with Cassy to congratulate her. I could not be anymore proud of her myself, shit Janet would have been so proud of her." Talking about Janet was still hard for all of those who knew her, for she was their soul, their glue. And when the petite doctor was taken out of their life, it was just not the same. It was worse for Sam and Cassy, because Cassy lost her mother and Sam lost her love of her life that day. It was no secret to Sam and Janet's inner circle the circumstances of their relationship, they all were so happy for them and would have protected their secrete with their lives.

Choking up a bit at the thought of how proud Janet would be at how their daughter has become a well-adjusted young women working at one of the top hospitals in the world, "Yes Jack she would have been proud." Taking a deep calming breath and clearing her voice, "There was something that you wanted to ask Sir?" easily shifting back into Colonel Carter rather than widow Sam.

Pulling his thoughts from Janet and clearing his voice too, "I need you to pack a bag for a couple of weeks, there is a driver sitting outside your house waiting to take you to the Academy air field. There is an NID agent in the car waiting to brief you on the specifics. From there you will pilot a F-22 to Boston, we need you there as fast as possible. We can't afford to beam you there with an unsecured location. It seems The Trust has reared its ugly head and I want you there to be the one to catch the bastards once and for all. If we are smart about this we can keep them out of the know, that we know, what they don't know, you know."

Rolling her eyes at his usual poor joke, "Give me 30 minutes Sir." Getting out of bed and looking out the window of her bedroom that faced the front of the house to confirm the presence of the government vehicle parted on the street.

"You've got 15 Carter," responding curtly and hanging up the phone.

Pulling the phone from her ear, she sighed and closed her eyes preparing her thoughts on what she was going to say to Cassy to get her to understand why she was leaving to her to go off and find The Trust instead of using her vacation. She did not have long to think before she heard Cassy's deeper voice, "That was Uncle Jack wasn't it?"

Bowing her head at the thought of once again disappointing her daughter, "Yeah." Pausing and taking a steadying breath, "He is sending me to Boston."

Stepping into the room to walk up behind Sam and hug her, "Sam I know that you wanted to spend some time with me before I left home for Chicago, but I understand that you need to go. We have been through this enough times that I know you would not leave unless it was for a good reason. You can make it up to me by spending some time with me in Chicago. Besides Uncle Jack already asked me if I was okay with you going." Turning around and the words Cassy spoke, Sam looked down at her daughter with mild shock. "Oh don't look so surprised Sam! There is another Fraiser around again that can threaten him with big needles, he wouldn't dare cross me. I did learn from the best you know," Cassy smiled.

Smiling at her daughter and nodding her head in the affirmative, "The bestest," she whispered.

Pulling her second mother close for another hug, she mumbled, "Besides now I get to drive Uncle Jack's truck to move my stuff back. T is coming too." Squeezing just a bit tighter then letting Sam go, "Now we just have to get you a small bag packed for a few days. Jack told me to just get you out the door and that he will have a airman swing by in the afternoon to pick up whatever else you may need in Boston. So let me guess," Cassy said walking into Sam's bedroom closet. "Full dress blues, fatigues, a pant suit and something casual for now. I'll pack the rest later, why don't you go grab your laptop."

Coming out of the closet with the cloths that Sam would need, Cassy looked up in time to see her mother's 'Yes ma'am' preformed with a perfect salute and about face to grab the laptop out of the study.

It took less than ten minutes with the two working together to get Sam dressed and out the door in time. Standing on the porch and setting down the flight bag they were able to reasonably fit everything into, Sam grabbed Cassy and squeezed her with a bone crushing hug. "Jesus Sam, I know you are strong and all but you don't have to prove it. I can't breath," Cassy laughed into the hard fabric of the flight suite Sam was wearing. With Sam easing up, Cassy pulled back to look in her eyes, "I need for you to be safe out there, and as always I say this with love… be open to others. Mom would say the same." Knowing exactly what Cassy meant, Sam just gave her a sad smile and small nod. It was hard for Sam to contemplate moving on, so Sam did what she always did. She threw herself in her work. Giving Sam a kiss on her cheek, Cassy let go of her and leaned down to pick up the bag and handed it off to her mother. Catching Sam's eye before she started down the stairs, "Sam, I mean it. Just think about will you please. You maybe surprised at what may happen."

Turning and taking the four steps quickly but stopping ones at the bottom and turning back to her former charge, "I will." Noticing Cassy's smile, Sam gave a final wave and made her way to the parked car that would be carrying her off to plain in the direction to who knows what dangerous situation.

**Again Reviews always welcome. I don't if I'm peaking your guys interest with this story or if I should just rework it.**


End file.
